The Shikamaru Race
Fairy-Tail-435-Human-Acnologia-by-belucen.png|Zion, King of the Shikamaru The Shikamaru are bread from the hounds of hell and the dog oni demons that roam the shinto realm. This inholy union was brought together, by a single hell hound by the name of bane. Bane was an omega in his pack of hell hounds, and always considered the weakest of the weak. while he'd had the genes to become the best, he didn't have the intinct or the drive to become more than what he was. He was very quickly and often shunned, and tossed around, serving his place in the pack faithfully. Eons passed by and Bane grew tired of the abuse, tired of the everlasting amount of disrespect, he sought out to make his own pack, but this quickly failed. Bane may not have been physical...but he was a clever hell hound. Knowledge in mind, Bane decied to lave the domain of hell and take refuge into the domain of the shinto. Where the Shinto gods reign porminant and free. It was here, that he discovered there were other demon dogs much like himself but much more powerful breed ones. He mated with the maderine enfused dogs there, and it was there they gave birth to a new race entirely, to which he dubed the Shikamaru race. The odd rairty is that the childeren are bread with such strong and powerful dark hadous, that a dog like body couldn't contiain or harness them. As such, they would morhph and mold their children into humanoid form, but the odd evolution didn't stop there. Word got out about this illegeal bonding of beast to the shinto gods above, specifically Hachiman and others. Not wanting to have foreseable problems in the future, Hachiman banshied Bane's childern to the Negaforce, where they would've been forced to view the world through only darkness and one mirror, dubed the Hell Mirror to see the world and time pass by around them. In his spite and rage, he vowed revenge, and instiled this feeling into his kids to hate and devouer every living being, man, dog, angel or demon. His kids respected him enough and his eldest son Zion, for over hundreds of years has been running the Shikamaru's ever since his parent's passing. They are a small race of less than 50 but each member is more deadlier than the last. The Hell Mirror The Hell Mirror is the mirror that resides in the Negaforce, that allows them to see into the other worlds, that dwell in the realms between reality and fantasy. It also allows for interdimensional travel without so much as a blip of detection, because of it's low usage of Negaforce energy. This mirror serves another purpose however, as The Shikamaru can feed souls and beings to the mirror to actually increase the power of the Negaforce, there by increasing their own power as well, and givng them substantial boost in strength. When cracked, the mirror is only so effective, and when shattered it can only have limited usages, of what it can and cannot do. It is key to the Negaforce and the Shikamaru as a whole. j.dragon.glow2.lg.jpg Physiology The "Shikamaru" or "Black Dogs"natural born hunters, instinctively born with the knowledge of how to kill over 1,000 demons & mystical creatures, and the power to face even the mightiest of foes with their otherworldly kata’s and masterful tatics. The Shikamaru are a race of hybrid being, fused between the hellhounds, and the oni dogs, abroad, to create a breed of ferel yet sophisticted beings. They have civil moments, and are often at one anothers throats, but this doesn't deter the bond they share with one another when it comes to the hunt and when it comes to the mission. They thrive on the missery of their opponents, because of their power source they often draw on the negitive emotions of their victims and prey to harness the true and unbrittled power of the negaforce. They are carnivorus in nature, but strictly government refomred, in their realm and ways. Clever hunters, rangeed fighters, and mutegenist, they only seek one thing. To keep their void full of energy, as it is indeed finite. *Camouflage *Enhanced Gunmanship *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Tracking *Predator Instinct *Stealth Tactics *Intuitive Aptitude *Killing Instinct *Prey Instinct *Trapping Intuition *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency *Negaforce Manipulation The Shikamaru contrary to their name, all have redish-brownish skin, and horns, weather male or female. Although most male horns are larger and more proimianat than females, they will all be visible none the less. Each bare pointed ears, with dark colored eyes, but have humanoid features as it's beileved the Negaforce shaped them off of the most greedy and negitive race in the universe: human beings. They typically have white hair, and tattoo's on their bodies, and with the ever present hunt and battle they bear very sharp and jaggedly foged armor, that is energy resistent. They are very dominant figures and do not do much to hide or exploit their features, they are not hard to see how high they carry themselves. What's most noteable about them is theypossesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. Castanic-slayer.jpg Tera castanic by muramasasama-d4lp86s.jpg Elin and castanic by nipuni-d3430mr.jpg akamaru females.jpg Sakimi_Celestial_Hills.png akamaru males.png tera_online__castanic_slayer_by_azu_chan-d7yuu05.jpg castanic_m_l21.jpg Category:Races Category:Shikamaru Race Category:Shinto Gods Category:Locations Category:Information Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Race